


Swing Low, Sweet Chariot

by allayonel, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Драбблы от G до РG-13 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Gen, Mirror Universe, Rescue, Slavery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Майкл отказывается молча принять предрешенную судьбу Сару в миррорверсе.





	Swing Low, Sweet Chariot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swing Low, Sweet Chariot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656978) by [Lasertits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasertits/pseuds/Lasertits). 



> АУ затрагивает небольшой эпизод из первого сезона Дискавери, когда Майкл Бернем вынуждена для спасения своей команды из миррор!вселенной притворяться своим терранским двойником. В миррор!вселенной келпианцы — рабы у терран, более того, несмотря на то, что это разумный вид, терране считают их мясо деликатесом. 
> 
> «Swing Low, Sweet Chariot» — известный спиричуэлс, который по некоторым источникам связан с "Подземной железной дорогой", тайной системой переправки беглых рабов из рабовладельческих штатов на свободный Север. Если вы читали "Хижину дяди Тома", то точно имеете о ней представление. В данный момент существуют множество версий, но переводчику приглянулась эта: Swing Low, Sweet Chariot - The Plantation Singers (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljup8cIRzIk)

Ее вырастили на Вулкане, да, но она изучала земную человеческую историю.  
  
Она знает, что цвет кожи раньше имел значение. Она видела головидео об огромных плантациях.  
  
Она далекий потомок тех, кто прожил жизнь без надежды, а также тех, кто пытался бежать, кто сопротивлялся, кто возвращался, чтобы помочь своим братьям и сестрам стать свободными.  
  
Они все живут в ней, и они в ярости от того, что видят через нее.  
  
В этом месте келпианцы даже не выпускают свои ганглии. Какой смысл, ведь смерть постоянно рядом. Майкл не может представить, каково жить с этим.  
  
Руки, омывающие ее, мозолистые, но нежные. Предплечья покрыты завитками кожных наростов, к которым хочется прикоснуться, и она с удивлением понимает, что кожа Сару выглядит именно так.  
  
Ситуация более чем интимная, особенно учитывая то, что Майкл обнажена. Но разрыв в положении между ними настолько велик, что убивает даже намек на неприличие происходящего, хотя это и не отменяет внутреннее ощущение глубокого стыда.  
Не происходит ничего необычного: капитан терран обнажена в присутствии своего раба — как могла бы не думать об одежде, находясь среди других, принадлежащих ей вещей.  
  
Руки, который сейчас перемещаются ей на плечи, являются ее собственностью, как и все остальное тело келпианца.  
  
Она должна оставить все как есть. Что бы ни случилось, ей нельзя раскрывать свое прикрытие. Она уже совершила или была свидетелем многих вещей, которые уничтожают ее душу, но долг остается превыше всего. Одним отвратительным поступком больше — это уже неважно.  
  
Но ее мысли полны призраков, и они не знают отдыха.  
  
Он замечает, как она смотрит. Ну конечно же, он замечает.  
  
— Я… полностью подготовлен, — говорит он, элегантным жестом показывая на себя. Его глаза опущены, а тело не выдает напряжения.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Нет, — повторяет она уже мягче, когда он вздрагивает. Келпианец еле заметно кивает и отступает, терпеливо ожидая новых приказов. — На сегодня все, — говорит она и добавляет, не успев остановить себя: — Доброй ночи, Сару.  
  
Он поднимает на нее взгляд, в его голубых глазах непонимание и смущение, как у ягненка при виде льва, который по каким-то личным мотивам решил его помиловать, затем келпианец уходит.  
  
***  
  
Они не отдыхают, и она не может отдыхать тоже. Здесь все неправильно, рядом с тобой, говорят они. Дочь, ты должна что-то сделать.  
  
И она заговаривает.  
  
— Я могу доверить тебе секрет?  
  
— Келпианец не может предать своего хозяина.  
  
Он застегивает ее пояс, его ответ мягко звучит прямо у ее уха.  
  
Столько всего ей хотелось бы спросить у него, но она не может. Она выпрямляется и оправляет форму.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне доверился. Я отведу тебя в транспортаторную. После переноса, на другой стороне тебя будет ждать кое-кто… Это сложно объяснить, но он — это ты, в некотором смысле. Он поможет тебе. Скажи ему… скажи, что я прошу прощения. За других. За то, что ему пришлось узнать. Скажи, что я скоро вернусь. И ничего не бойся.  
  
Он едва кивает, как обычно. Она видит, что он не верит ей. Возможно, ему кажется все это жестокой игрой.  
  
***  
  
— Келпианец, капитан? Почему просто не отправить его на кухню, если он вам надоел?  
  
Транспортаторная не изменилась с последнего раза, когда ее использовали для исполнения смертного приговора. Незнакомый техник стоит у консоли и выглядит как человек, у которого третья ночная смена подряд.  
  
— Ты будешь меня учить, как поступать с моей собственностью? С дороги! — рявкает она.  
  
Ледяная ярость, которую она испытывает, должно быть, сделала этот спектакль более чем достоверным, потому что техник покрывается смертельной бледностью и сливается со стеной. Она занимает его место и тыкает пальцем в «Сару».  
  
Он спокойно поднимается на платформу и замирает на круге, сложив пальцы в привычный жест послушания.  
  
Майкл как можно быстрее вводит координаты и поднимает ползунки.  
  
В последнюю секунду он резко выдыхает, и его ганглии появляются в воздухе. Он пытается быстрым, виноватым жестом пригладить их — тем самым жестом, который она столько раз видела у «ее» Сару. Затем он исчезает в колонне света.  
  
— Это не смерть, — хочется ей сказать ему, но он уже исчез.  
  
Некоторое время она просто стоит и смотрит на пустую платформу, пока техник позади нее не начинает нервно переминаться, и его сапоги чуть скрипят по полу. Она поворачивается к нему с выражением на лице: «Хочешь отправиться за ним следом?», и запуганный человек кланяется и бормочет извинения.  
  
Дорога обратно в свою каюту кажется долгой и тихой. Вот только почему-то голоса начинают петь в ее голове.


End file.
